1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein generally relates to the field of electronic media and, more particularly, to systems and methods for tracking a reader's progress through corresponding portions of electronic books.
2. Background Information
Electronic book readers, implemented on special-purpose devices as well as on conventional desktop, laptop and hand-held computers, have become commonplace. Usage of such readers has accelerated dramatically in recent years. Electronic book readers provide the convenience of having numerous books available on a single device, and also allow different devices to be used for reading in different situations. Systems and methods are known to allow a user's progress through such an electronic book to be tracked on any device the user may have, so that someone reading a book on a smart phone while commuting home on a bus can seamlessly pick up at the correct page when later accessing the electronic book from a desktop computer at home.
Some electronic books have multiple portions that correspond with one another. For instance, some textbooks have chapter-by-chapter problem sets that are at the back of the book, but correspond on a chapter basis with the main body of the book. Other books have problem sets at the back of every chapter that correspond with various sections of the chapter, and still other books have answers to problem sets located in a third portion of a book.
Fictional books sometimes also have such corresponding sections, such as glossaries of characters, time lines, and the like, that track portions of the main text of the book. Both fictional and non-fiction books also sometimes have end notes that correspond with the main text of the book.
It would be advantageous to provide a system and method for simple correlation of these various portions of electronic books to allow readers to efficiently, and without additional navigation, switch among multiple corresponding portions of an electronic book.